


Baby Boy

by WhatispersonalspaceJYP



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal, Cum Eating, Fingering, M/M, Smut, Spanking, cringy use of the word lollypop, ddlb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25801273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatispersonalspaceJYP/pseuds/WhatispersonalspaceJYP
Summary: Daddy Chan is angry and comes home wanting some relieve, (A male version of my fic Baby Girl)
Relationships: Bang Chan/ Male Reader, Bang Chan/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Baby Boy

You were sitting on the floor in the bedroom, with your coloring book in front of you together with your crayons. Your daddy was supposed to be home already, but he wasn’t and you didn’t get any messages about him being home later. So you waited patiently in the bedroom as he had asked. Dressed into his favorite string and one of his shirts.

You heard the front door open and you knew enough, you quickly moved on the bed, waiting for him to walk in.

Chan had gotten home later, being hold behind by his boss. He was angry that he couldn’t even text you as his boss was very strict. He throws off his blazer and walks inside of the bedroom, he looks slightly angry. You keep on staring at him as he walks closer and he slowly took off your underwear.

Chan grabs a spreader bar, he had restrained you only when you were punished, but you had done nothing wrong. So why was he doing this?

Chan straps the buckles around your ankles, he then looks up at you smiling. The bar clicks and he slides it to become a longer bar. You tried to close your legs, but it wouldn’t budge. He loved seeing you all whiny because of him, Chan flips you on your stomach and made sure your ass was in the air

Chan puts lube on his finger and then puts it into your asshole and he was smirking. He pulls out his finger and rubs the remaining lube on your cock, making you moan out because of the pleasure.

You tried to close your legs but without any success which made Chan laugh loudly. His finger turns to your head and started rubbing it, moving a bit down to get some of the pre-cum on to his hands.

“Daddy!” You whined out, making Chan lookup. You look at him with a small pout, sticking out your lower lip even more. Chan knew what you wanted and reaches the nightstand grabbing the pacifier.

"Baby boy, look at your cute pre-cum. You ready for daddy?"

You look at him and grab a plushy to hold, you were curious about what he was going to do. So you followed his finger as he puts it back to cock one more time before his hands went to his shirt and pull it off. He then moves to his pants and removes it too.

He lines his cock, after putting some lube on it, with your entrance and you wimped. Chan pushes in and you can feel him stretch you, but he waited until you gave the okay to move. It took a few thrusts until it started to feel good.

“Dawwy!” You moaned out with the paci still in your mouth. Chan keeps his eyes on you when he thrusts into you. You hold your plushy even tighter and you couldn’t keep the whines in.

“Dawwy, fawste!” Your mind went blank, the words disappear as was your speaking ability. A knot in your stomach started to grow and burst apart, cumming onto the mattress. Your walls tighten around Chan’s making him groan. 

His trust started to slow down and he pulls out, he undoes the straps and smiled. “Babyboy? Come here and suck on daddy’s lollipop.”

You look at him with big eyes and took out your paci as you crawled to him, taking him into your mouth and started licking and sucking his cock. Chan groans, loving the feeling of you wrapped around him, he felt himself getting close.

“Go on baby boy. You get your treat.” He groans out, cumming into your mouth, and then pulls out. You swallow it and then opened your mouth, showing Chan that you had swallowed everything. “Did you like your treat baby boy?” You nod quickly as you feel excited “Thank you, daddy.” Tiredness took over way faster and you yawned.

Chan laughs slightly. “Come on baby boy.” He lays you on the bed in a comfortable way and then walks away, only to come back with a damped towel to clean you. Once he was done with that he throws the towel away and crawls into bed next to you. “Sleep baby. Daddy is here, making sure no one is going to hurt you.” He places your stuffed animal into your arms and you instantly cuddle with it while snuggling into Chan.


End file.
